


don't punish me for what I feel [fanmix]

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, just a touch of stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: A mix to express my complicated Kinga/Jonah feelings.





	don't punish me for what I feel [fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my pairing playlist extravaganza. Hey, if anyone actually wants me to write something based on one of these songs, let me know? I don't have the mental capacity to do all of them but I could do anything that stands out as interesting.

**don't punish me for what I feel**  
a Kinga/Jonah mix  
[[link]](https://open.spotify.com/user/speccygeek/playlist/33PtvP1vE42zZgJaYdVnU1)

 

**Phoenix - J-Boy**

_Just because of you  
These things I have to go through  
Is it so bad? Is it so true?  
Is it still you?  
Just because of you  
These things I have to go through  
It's more than that, we're chained  
And there's no one else to blame  
For us two_

\---

**St. Vincent - Bring Me Your Loves**

_I thought you were like a dog  
I thought you were like a dog  
But you made a pet of me_

_Bring me your loves  
All of your loves, your loves  
I wanna love them, too, ya know?_

_I, I took you off your leash  
I, I took you off your leash  
But I can't, no I can't make you heel  
Bring me your loves  
Bring me your loves  
We both have our rabid hearts  
Feral from the very start_

\---

**Jill Scott - Say Yes to This**

_Um, hey, baby  
There's no such thing as perfection  
But I'm offering you my love and a genuine connection  
You can have my loyalty and all of my affection  
You're looking everywhere, but every road will lead to my direction_

\---

**Grizfolk - Troublemaker**

_Can I put you in my pocket and save you for later?  
Cause you're too good to lose; you're the flavor I savor  
Can I put you in my pocket and save you for later?  
Cause you're the trouble I want, you're my troublemaker_

\---

**Atlas Genius - Stockholm**

_Won a moment, lost the bet  
Saw a mountain, went to bed  
Paid a ransom for a ghost  
For the thing I want the most  
So I left to find a home  
For a place to call my own_

_Even if you think we're not  
We're close to close in love  
It's an end to end the start_

_We're moving from the ground floor  
Rising tide  
Push us out more  
How we climb_

_As the water's pouring in  
Like it always should have been  
We can crawl or we can run  
Towards the sun_

\---

**Milky Chance - Stolen Dance**

_I want you by my side  
So that I never feel alone again  
They’ve always been so kind  
But now they’ve brought you away from here  
I hope they didn’t get your mind  
Your heart is too strong anyway  
We need to fetch back the time  
They have stolen from us_

_And I want you  
We can bring it on the floor  
You’ve never danced like this before  
We don’t talk about it  
Dancin' on do the boogie all night long  
Stoned in paradise, shouldn’t talk about it_

\---

**Ra Ra Riot - Water**

_Tired of sleeping on the sidewalk  
Working at the bus stop night 'til morning  
Tired and waiting for the sunlight  
When it comes, it's still dark where I'm going_

_Don't, don't punish me for what I feel  
Don't, don't punish me for what I feel_

\---

**The Shins - Simple Song**

_I know that things can really get rough when you go it alone  
Don’t go thinking you gotta be tough, to play like a stone  
Could be there’s nothing else in our lives so critical  
As this little home!_

_Well this will be a simple song to say what you’ve done  
I told you about all those fears and away they did run  
You sure must be strong  
And you feel like an ocean  
Being warmed by the sun_

_Remember walking a mile to your house, a glow in the dark  
I made a fumblin’ play for your heart and the act struck a spark  
You wore a charm in a chain that I stole especially for you  
Love’s such a delicate thing that we do, with nothing to prove  
Which I never knew_

\---

**Death Cab for Cutie - I Will Possess Your Heart**

_How I wish you could see the potential  
The potential of you and me  
It's like a book elegantly bound  
But in a language that you can't read just yet_

_You gotta spend some time, love  
You gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find love  
I will possess your heart_

\---

**STRFKR - Rawnald Gregory Erickson the Second**

_All my life  
There you go  
Oh please stay  
Just this once  
Anyway_

_All my life  
There they go  
Oh please stay  
For the night  
Anyway_

\---

**Hozier - It Will Come Back**

_I know who I am when I'm alone  
Something else when I see you  
You don't understand, you should never know  
How easy you are to need_

_Don't let me in with with no intention to keep me  
Jesus Christ, don't be kind to me.  
Honey don't feed me I will come back._

\---

**Matthew Good - She's Got You Where She Wants You**

_She's got you where she wants you  
But you ain't gonna fight it  
Just stay around here  
You know I wake up falling  
More than I admit it  
What do you do about it?  
Do about it?  
Do about it?_

\---

**Of Monsters and Men - Human**

_When the words  
Weigh heavy on the heart  
I am lost  
And lead only by the stars  
Cage me like an animal  
A crown with gems and gold  
Eat me like a cannibal  
Chasing the neon throne  
Breathe in, breathe out  
Let the human in_

\---

**Colin and Caroline - Toxic**

_Too high  
Can't come down  
Losin' my head  
Spinnin' 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?_

_Oh,  
The taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

\---

**Jonathan Coulton - Skullcrusher Mountain**

_I made this half-pony, half-monkey monster to please you  
But I get the feeling that you don't like it  
What's with all the screaming?  
You like monkeys, you like ponies  
Maybe you don't like monsters so much  
Maybe I used too many monkeys  
Isn't it enough to know that I ruined a pony making a gift for you?_

_Oh, and I'm so into you  
But I'm way too smart for you  
Even my henchmen think I'm crazy  
I'm not surprised that you agree  
If you could find some way to be  
A little bit less afraid of me  
You'd see the voices that control me from inside my head  
Say I shouldn't kill you yet_

\---

**Florence + the Machine - Hardest of Hearts**

_There is love in your body but you can't hold it in  
It pours from your eyes and spills from your skin  
Tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks  
And the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts_

_The hardest of hearts  
The hardest of hearts  
The hardest of hearts_

_There is love in your body but you can't get it out  
It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth  
Sticks to your tongue and shows on your face  
That the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste_

_Darling heart, I loved you from the start  
But you'll never know what a fool I've been  
Darling heart, I loved you from the start  
But that's no excuse for the state I'm in_

\---

**WALK THE MOON - Press Restart**

_Head-heart malfunction  
Maybe it's not an ending  
Maybe it's a beginning_

_Up-shift, and the wind in my face  
I could use a little time and space  
Just broke the hell out of my heart  
I press restart, I press restart_

\---

**Muse - Undisclosed Desires**

_I know you've suffered  
But I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied_

_Soothing  
I'll make you feel pure  
Trust me  
You can be sure_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

\---

**alt-J - Every Other Freckle**

_I want to share your mouthful  
I want to do all the things your lungs do so well  
I’m gonna bed into you like a cat beds into a beanbag  
Turn you inside out and lick you like a crisp packet_

_You’re the first and last of your kind  
(Pull me like an animal out of a hole!)  
I wanna be every lever you pull  
And all showers that shower you  
Gonna paw paw at you  
Like a cat paws at my woolen jumper  
Be your Minpin  
And borrower of handsome trivia_


End file.
